warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Berserkers of Arnkorn
The Berserkers of Arnkorn is a Chaos warband that is supported by both Traitor Militia and Chaos Space Marine forces. The warband was formed by Darkon Secoth, a former member of the Imperial Sentinels chapter, who turned renegade during the 1st Battle for Purgatory. The Berserkers are well known for their battle-crazed troopers who are known to launch devastating charges into close combat with their enemies. Surely the gifts of Khorne are bestowed upon those who embrace the heat of battle, and that is exactly what the Berserkers of Arnkorn do. History Fall of Darkon Darkon Secroth was a sergeant of the Imperial Sentinels during the Battle of Purgatory. He witnessed the death of the chapter master Saul Ver Lefthan, before being wounded in the face by the shrapnel of the massive explosion caused by a Baneblade Cannon. Despite the heat of battle, and the fact that the Baneblade gunner had not seen Darkon's squad from the dust and smoke on the battlefield, Darkon Secroth could not reason with it and was sure that he was betrayed. His combat orientated career had been noted by the Ruinous Powers and the silent whispers of Khornate daemons took over him. Falling from the light of the Emperor, this prominent sergeant went into bloodfrenzied state, and the fell whispers turned him against his own blood and brothers. Within the havok of the battlefield, Space Marines of Imperial Sentinels turned into blood and violence driven maniacs and slaughtered each others while the Thirsting Gods laughed at them. In the end of the battle, Darkon Secroth was cast into warp and so even the slightest hint of reason and honour that still resided in him, was lost forever, and he became a servant of Khorne. Brazen Champions Drifting in the endless fields of blood and carnage of the Warp, Darkon Secroth finally crossed blades with another Lord of Astartes. The Chapter Master Aenas, of the Brazen Champions, fought a long and bitter duel with Darkon but was finally struck down by Darkon's great axe. Showing his might to another Traitor Chapter's Astartes, Darkon claimed the Brazen Champions as his own and took took himself a new name, Arnkorn the Carrion. Before gaining full control of the chapter, Arnkorn waded through the blood and severed limbs of the fallen Astartes who fiercely tried to fight for their freedom. Many, however, saw the might and power of Arnkorn and after brief and brutal beyond measure battles, Brazen Champions swore their loyalty to the Arnkorn and the Skull Throne alike. The Berserkers of Arnkorn were born. Marines Malevolent In the mid-M41, during the Macharian Heresy, a band of Marines Malevolent turned renegade of their prideful chapter. Not widely known though, as many records of the Macharian Heresy were succumbed by the Ordo Hereticus, this band was led by a hateful and loath driven apothecary Vrikast. This band trailed their way to lap of Arnkorn. Mighty Chaos Lord had grown in power and influence and soon subjugated the renegade band under his rule. With the apothecary Vrikast, new Chaos Space Marines were soon created of the warband's slaves and the might of the warband grew and more skulls were offered to the Skull Throne. Notable members *'Arnkorn Carrion' - The ruthless lord in charge of the warband, Arnkorn is a veteran of the Battle for Pugatory. Arnkorn's long and bloody history is wrapped in legend, but it is known that Arnkorn is a bloodthirsty warrior, whose savageness is on par with many of Khornes most savage warriors. *'Karos the Blind' - Karos was once the First Captain of the Brazen Champions. He, like Arnkorn, is a barbaric warrior. However, Karos took out his own eyes and uses his other senses to fight. In battle, as soon as Karos smells blood, he goes in a killing frenzy, slaughtering all those in his way. *'Vermillion Preacher' - Even Khorne needs more subtle servants and that is what Vermillion Preacher is for. Preacher is a former librarian who focuses solely on the art of summoning daemons and was one of the foremost servants of Arnkorn, providing both summoned bloodletters onto the battlefields and thousand cultists upon the planets soon to be wrecked in blood and havok. Gallery Bloodletter 1.png|One of the Bloodletters fighting for Arnkorn karos the blind.jpg|Karos the Blind Blood Pact Trooper by MajesticChicken.jpg|Cultist following the red path of the Berserkers Notes Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos Category:Khorne Category:Dog of War